


Cherry

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Implied Smut, Lingerie, cherry designed panties, mention of AC/DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: It's time to surprise Dean with some new lingerie.





	Cherry

You were excited. You had finally got some alone time with Dean. Sam had insisted on taking the two interviews that had to get done. Of course the younger Winchester had a feeling you were planning something. He was glad that you were because he was sick of Dean’s damn attitude. **  
**

Dean had been a little surprised at Sam’s insistence on the interviews but he didn’t question it so he went back to the the book that was open in front of him. He was to busy to notice that you had taken off to the bathroom.

Once you got into the bathroom with the lingerie you had in your hand, you put your plan into motion. After stripping out of your day clothes and throwing them into the corner to be picked up in the morning you started the shower. You made sure to shave and moisture everything. You scrubbed your hair with strawberry shampoo and once you were done with everything you started to dry yourself off with the crappy motel towel. It was scratchy but it got the job done. When you got to drying your hair with the hair dryer that was attached to the wall your confidence kept growing.

After your hair was dried, you had set it up so it fell loosely over your shoulders, you slipped on the lingerie. It was just a simple black mesh baby doll. The panties though? They were adorable. At least you thought they were. They were black cotton with a red trim. There was a cherry on the right side that rested right on your ass with the phrase “bite me” below it. You instantly thought of Dean when you saw them so you made sure to buy a few pairs since you had no idea what he would do to this one.

After checking your reflection one more time, you sucked in a breath then headed out of the bathroom. You saw Dean nose deep in the book.  _[“Hard as a rock.” By AC/DC](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1gij27s31tFKcTHa8f1u4g&t=YjBmMThmNzJhOWM4ZTU0ZDk4YmNiNmY0ZGQ5YTQ2MmQwYWZiNDEyZixPQzhDS2xUbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AE2mk1iUfSVl8f0R7mRyx2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fabbessolute.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165142136101%2Fcherry&m=1)_ was playing on his phone and he just looked too damn focused so you sauntered over to the bed and got on your hands and knees. Your ass faced him so he could see the cherry. It was time to surprise him.

“Dean,” You turn your head back to look at him then you finally speak up. There was a strong hint of lust in your voice. “I need your help with something.”

Your voice pulled Dean out of the book he had been buried in. Your voice sounded different. When he looked up his jaw dropped. You looked fucking beautiful waiting for him like that. It only took him a couple of seconds to get up from the chair and walk over to you.

“Fucking hell, you are gorgeous.” Dean dragged his fingers along your panty covered ass and when he saw the cherry he licked his lips. He couldn’t help but lean down and place a soft bite right where the cherry rested. This was so much better than research.

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT OF LADY ABIGAIL.   
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
